visiting grandpa john
by razane.abouzaid
Summary: Ben is meeting his grandfather for the first time ever he might get a chance to know why his uncle Sam was dead maybe not but he's super afraid of seeing the old man because he heard so much about him . i hope you all like the story if it turns out to be a good one i might add more chapter but for now this is it


**I am not really sure about this idea it just popped in my brain and I thought about sharing it now I don't know if I should write chapters of it to explain how sam died and how the relation between the Winchester family got complicated with maybe john blaming dean and not seeing him or stuff like this ….. So please leave your comments and maybe suggestions about how should I continue they are welcomed sincerely just give me your honest opinion and I'll be thankful ….hope you all enjoy**

"come on Ben we're getting late "yelled Dean at his son to harry up he knew the old man hated to wait and they still have a long way to drive Ben of course was thrilling to see his grandpa he always heard stories about him about his courage and force he was the best hunter ever in his father's eyes and he knew that he had two super heroes in his life he quickly put his things together in a big duffle that contained his favorites shirts and pants and definitely his leather jacket that his father brought to him on his 15th birthday.

"yeah Dean I'm coming" he still finds it hard to call him dad even awkward but deep down he knows he's just afraid of getting attached to the man knowing that in anytime he might leave them like last time when he spend the best days of his life to get disappointed later when Dean had to leave for a hunt and didn't come back until a year later

Dean let out a long sigh whenever the kid's going to give him a break and accept him as a father although he never admit that it hurt him deep down to know that his own child refuse to acknowledge him as a father. They placed everything in the impala and headed to the mountains after they said goodbye to Liza. They didn't spend more than two hours in the drive before Ben started to whine like the teenager he was "can we stop I want to pee, hey I am sick of sitting in this car, how much left to arrive there, noo I forgot my best shoes at home….." the list went on and on .Dean was on the verge of snapping the kid's neck

"you know sometimes me and your uncle Sam had to spend 10 hours in a row in the car" he eyed his son from the corner of his eyes and then continued with a smirk "your grandpa didn't like to stop unless it was extremely necessary , and when we would start to complain he'd only give us a look at first then a verbal warning and when nothing worked he didn't mind to stop at the side of the road and give us a taste of his belt" Ben was listening closely to every word ,he liked to know about the life his father had, and which he didn't talk about a lot ,he gave only glimpses ,small shots, scenes of the exchange between the Winchester family hold ,sometimes these stories were horrific but only his mother knew ,he would sometimes try to spy and listen and he always got caught ,that didn't stop him from trying though ,his mother later never asked questions about his father's past she only seemed to care about his presence.

"Wow! you had a tough life back then "he said in the uncaring tone every kid his age mastered .Dean seemed to be locked up in his own thoughts Ben noticed that his father would do that every time he searched his memory so he snapped his fingers in front of the man's face Dean gave him only a shy smile and then said "now remember to be respectful there .."Ben interrupted him "yeah yeah I know I don't believe I am going to spend the summer in a mountain "

Dean wasn't happy to be caught mid-sentence but he didn't comment on that he just wished that they will spend a peaceful vacation but that was never the case with the Winchester now was it?

"I thought you were happy to get to know your grandpa "he was looking at Ben from the mirror sitting in the backseat holding a bag of m and m's he wasn't sure he was too happy that the kid inherited some of his loves even if it was the one for chocolate balls since the kid never left him anything to eat

"don't get me wrong I want to see the man but why doesn't he ever come to see us, to see me "Ben always asked himself that question he thought that his grandpa didn't care about him and didn't love him at all he never actually talked to him at least on the phone whenever he was talking to his dad he never asked about him nor send him presents on Christmas or have dinner with him on thanks giving he wasn't the normal kind of grandpas

"Ben you know what's out there he have enemies he can't risk our lives by exposing us that's why he lives in the mountain away from people from monsters "Dean knew this was going to be hard on all of them John Winchester was a strange man he raised them with iron fists to ensure their safety to know that he and his brother will survive everything and they did his methods although they seemed cruel hard and tough paid the price of every breath he takes that was complex thing to understand for normal people they didn't have to worry about monsters leaking in the dark to attack and kill them they didn't have to train day and night in the cold or in the brazing sun to be able to defend themselves in face of the supernatural they just didn't have their responsibilities .

"he's just afraid" now ben didn't want to say that but it came out from anger and the feeling of betrayal he sensed hard cold glares and fire burning up his head his father was furious at him he knew he shouldn't have said that talk about a men who spend his life to defend others who didn't care about settling in a home with his kids and try to forget the nightmare that was going to hunt him for the rest of his life the person who dragged his kids throughout the country and prepared them the best he can the one who made his father the hero he knows and respect he knew all this yet he chose to reject this thoughts to the back of his mind not wanting to deal with them at the moment.

He glanced at the window and admired the scene of the sun hiding behind the mountains the birds who were flying to the unknown the gold view of grass dandling in every direction he could fell the wind hugging his face and the heat kissing him for the last time as he placed his earphones and listened to the endless stream of songs lifting him from the present and throwing him to the windless of his brain and imagination he was glad he didn't have to hear another word coming out of his father's mouth he couldn't bare it now .

Soon he fell asleep until he felt hands shaking his body and the familiar voice "come on wake up we arrived "he didn't want to go in there he preferred staying in the impala feeling uncomfortable and numb rather than going and facing his grandfather looking like a mess, like a sleepy little boy in front of the experienced hunter who probably didn't like to have a grandson like him

"mmm I don't want to "he said but his father replied sternly "we've been at this road before you're going to see him in a way or in another so come on or you want me to carry you there "he was up in an instant no way he's going to let his father treat him like this" what do you want me to do? "He asked wanting to shake some of the awkward feelings he had his father chuckled while he was opening the impala trunk

"how about you carry on your duffle to the house over there " he hadn't seen the house until his father pointed out it was rusty and mysterious but he wouldn't have expected it to be that bad how any human being can live there he just hoped that the interior would at least ok better but he was mistaken they stood by the door and knocked the door he noticed how his father stepped away more than needed and how his whole body was tensed this was the first time he really knew that his father was more scarred and nervous than he really is and that ,made him more scarred of meeting the old man few seconds and they could hear the door open

"who's here "this wasn't the first time he heard his grandfather's voice he heard it before on a few phone calls but this was different at lot harsher and fiercer like he's addressing one of the monsters he used to kill

"sir it's me your son" Ben didn't mistake that tone sure he never heard it before coming out of his father it seemed strange ,lost ,unsure his heart was thumbing in a thousand beat he was so nervous and not knowing what to expect or what is expected from him was playing a devil game on his nerves .

The door opened slowly and then they were allowed to enter, his father ordered him to place the duffels next to the door and he didn't know why they weren't heading to their rooms to put it there his grandpa was nowhere in sight he felt his father's eyes scanning him

"listen son I know this is going to seem strange but we're going to do a test so that the old man would be certain that we're not monsters okay "his father seemed worry he doesn't mind doing a stupid test he's not a kid anymore he can handle anything but there was something about the looks he was getting from his father that made him a bit uneasy

"Okay dad you're scarring me, what's wrong?" he asked still not knowing when his grandpa would show up

"Just do whatever he tells you don't question him he hates that and …"Ben continued that sentence "be respectful I know "Dean ruffled the kid's hair.

John appeared seconds later holding a flask and a glass in this hand as well as a knife was he going to kill them "okay you know what to do "he was clearly addressing his father who took the flask drank from it and then handed him a glass containing the same fluid that looked like water

"Ben drink this it contains holy water" he wanted to ask why he should drink it or what does it prove but then thought better than to do so with one look from his father who then cut his hand with a silver blade john gave him next and he couldn't believe his eyes was he going to do the same thing this is crazy he thought

"I am not doing this!" he declared luckily his father was on his side so he told his father" do we have to do it I am sure he's not a shape shifter or a wolf I'd be long way de ad" said Dean joking but no one was laughing he on one hand ben didn't know what this father was talking about and his grandpa looked furious

"we can't take risks, you should know this better than anyone else "he said calmly but ben could sense that these words made a huge impact on his father who said in a cold tone "you can do it I am going to bring the rest of the bags "he slammed the knife at the small counter beside the door and stomped out of the room how his father could leave him alone like this

John didn't waste time at all he took the knife and steeped close to his grandson he grabbed his hand and sliced it waiting for some time to see if there is any effects on the skin when he noticed anything but the small yell from the kid he backed and said simply " hey grandson sorry for this but it's necessary I'll take to your room come on " the only thing ben was paying attention to was the blood leaking from his hands but he knew he was being marched up stairs he was now in a small room that had a bed a small closet and a big window he was turned around to face John who gave him a big hug strangely it felt warm he forgot about everything about his exhaustion from the long drive about the pain in his arm and focused on the old smell of leather and the feeling of safety then his father go out and he was left alone again he used a torn out fabric to cut the flowing of blood until he can find a first aid kit .

He wondered about his father what is he doing he hasn't come back till now, after an hour while sitting on his bed he heard his grandpa yelling his name to come down to have dinner they both sat in an awkward silence but minutes later everything was fine they were talking and laughing john was telling him funny stories about his father embarrassing ones even he told him about hunts the first ones for him and his father and his **dead** uncle Sam.

The death of his uncle was always a tragedy no one liked to talk about especially his father he never dared to ask him anything about his uncle so maybe visiting his grandpa will not be such a bad idea after all if he could ask him but now wasn't the proper time since they were interrupted by a knock on the door and it was definitely is father who entered without much of a gaze towards him sitting on the sofa watching a movie he was now talking to john

"had to take some air " Dean said wanting to give an explanation to justify his actions it was close to midnight and he knew better than going out unprotected in the dark

"no need to explain anything, in fact ,you gave me some time to bond with the little kid "

Dean later went and joined his son and minutes later they were all watching some old, luckily,colored movie even though ben wasn't that satisfied with the old movie he felt happy to be around family he just wished his mom and uncle could join them he felt their presence especially uncle Sam , maybe he was watching them smiling and enjoying peace and come up there in the sky maybe he is guarding and watching over them just maybe… maybe…

They woke up the next day well he was the only one to get up at 10 he slowly marched the stairs down to see John sitting on a desk reading some big old creepy book he felt a bit curious so he asked "how can you read books so early I never imagined you that way"

"You're up said john with an unpleasant tone "hunting isn't just about killing a monster you have to know them at first , didn't your father teach you anything ?"

Ben didn't know what he should say it seemed that his grandpa wasn't pleased by the way he's been brought up so he tried to change the subject "mm anyway where's dad ?"

"he's going to bring some breakfast we had to wait for you to wake up and your father insisted on going out to buy some food" now this was getting awkward ben didn't know what John was mad at he didn't do anything at all.

"when did you get up guys I didn't hear you at all" he was trying to make an easy lightheaded conversation but that was turning to seem quit hard since all he was getting was glares

"I trained your father to hear every little sound around him even when he's asleep that makes the difference between life and death in our business cause the moment you let your guard down someone dies and the moment your father did that he lost an important person in his life "he said it very clearly very calm but with a lot of venom to it he looked immensely hurt.

Ben didn't like to say anything else he was choked was his grandpa talking about Sam the uncle he heard about him but never got the chance of seeing him not even in pictures he was about to ask some deep serious question when his father decided to show off holding two large bags containing their breakfast the ate in silence and then he left them to get out and get some air and relax listening to music.


End file.
